


Justifiable Fear

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Community: slashthedrabble, Fear, M/M, Phobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drake sees a side of JJ he didn’t know existed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justifiable Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Written For: Prompt #386: Phobia at slashthedrabble, using Spheksophobia – Fear of wasps.

There were, Drake mused contentedly as he strolled along with his partner, far worse places to be working on a beautiful spring day than Central Park. The sun was shining in a cloudless blue sky, the trees were just coming into blossom, and the soft breeze felt pleasantly warm, enough that he’d opened his heavy coat. Okay, so he and JJ were on their way to the scene of a possible homicide, but you couldn’t have everything.

His happy thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a piercing shriek from JJ, and before he could move, he found his arms full of his partner and lover. 

“Drakey! Help! Save me!”

Drake looked around, baffled; everything seemed as peaceful as before, aside from JJ apparently trying to crawl inside his overcoat with him.

“What is it?” Not that Drake minded the hugging; it was nice, even if it was taking a bit of getting used to. Still, they were supposed to be working and while JJ tended to be touchy feely at the best of times, he normally sounded happily exuberant when jumping all over people he liked. Right now though, he sounded terrified. Drake wondered if he should draw his weapon, but JJ was a way better shot than he was ever likely to be, and despite his small stature, he never backed down from a fight. This was so unlike his hyperactive, happy-go-lucky partner; nothing usually scared JJ, yet it was impossible to ignore the way he was shaking. “JJ? What’s wrong? Tell me!”

“Wasp!”

“Seriously?” Drake blinked, taken aback. “All this over a little wasp?” He couldn’t help laughing.

“It’s not funny!” JJ peeled himself away from Drake just long enough to give his boyfriend a hurt glare before going back to clinging. “I’m terrified of wasps, and they know it! They always come straight at me!”

“Maybe if you didn’t wear such colourful clothes they’d leave you alone.”

“I will not compromise my fashion sense just because of a totally justifiable fear of wasps,” JJ replied huffily, voice somewhat muffled by Drake’s suit jacket.

“Of course not,” Drake agreed. “You wouldn’t be you if you did. Don’t worry, I’ll protect you from mean wasps.”

“I know you will.” JJ beamed up at Drake. “You’re my hero!”

JJ’s confidence in him gave Drake a warm glow inside; he’d never been anyone’s hero before. He was pretty sure he liked it.

The End


End file.
